


Smile

by sxgittxrius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgittxrius/pseuds/sxgittxrius
Summary: She thinks he should smile more. DM/HG





	

"Hermione, wait!" Harry shouted.

"What is it Harry!"

"Are we still going to meet Ron?"

"I'm not going to date him again, Harry."

"Everyone thinks you guys look good."

"That's the thing, everyone thinks we look good but there are lots of reasons I don't want to date him."

"Will you ever tell me the reasons?"

"One day. Harry, one day."

I went back to the hallways and before I went inside I can see Malfor leaning on the wall looking up at the sky.

"Brown" Malfoy thoughtfully said.

"Malfoy."

"What is it Granger?"

"Don't you have a class?"

"And how do you know I have a class, Granger?"

"Because it's only fourth and fifth period that Ravenclaws and Slyitherin have classes together."

'He smiles as I ramble on an-wait, is he smiling at me or someone else? Not a smirk, but a smile?'

"Malfoy, why are you smiling?"

"Are you stalking me Granger?"

"What?"

"Cause you know a lot about my timetable. I was thinking would you like to go to hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Excuse me, but I never stalk you in my whole life! And I wouldn't g-...wait, d-did you just asked me to Hogsmede?"

"Yes, thought you were the smartest witch, Granger. Is that a yes or what?"

"Er, o-okay."

"See you then, Hermione." He said as he puts a smile.

'He's handsome. I think he should smile more often.'


End file.
